Forbidden Seas: Henriette's Story
by Shinkou-san
Summary: Everyone knows about the famous Henriette 'One-eyed' Cooper, the Pirate Thief. But what do you think that happened before she sailed the dangerous oceans? She meets a former pirate who helps her towards her desired dreams giving her a home where she meets with difficult challenges. One challenge just might be love. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Author Note: Welcome to a brand new story. Name is Shinkou-san, and I've written so many Sly Cooper stories that is just becoming a natrual thing to keep making more stories. Feel free to check out my other stories, especially my Rioichi story. Which this story is based after cause I'm one of those people who think Henriette might be Rioichi's daughter.

Yep you heard right, this story is about Henriette 'One-eye' Cooper, But where the story begins is when being a pirate is only a big dream for young Henriette to have. Leaving home at a young age she sets off to a journey to see the ocean and find her ways across the mighty ocean for where her destiny as a Cooper begins.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams Begin

A young female gray Raccoon stood to a top of a hill, she took a deep breath and looked down to the town below by the ocean. She clinged tight to the bag she carried over her shoulder as her eyes widened.

"The ocean is just as beautiful as I remembered when I was little." She said to herself and started her way down into the town.

'My name is Henriette Cooper, and from my father, Rioichi, I've learned our family has an interesting background. The Cooper family is a bunch of thieves, but our golden rule is that we only steal form other thieves. Another thing about us Coopers, is that we like to dream big. That's why I'm here to this town, I someday want to sail across the many oceans of this world to see many new places. But with being a Cooper with my trusty Cooper Dagger to my side. I think being a pirate is just as great a dream to have too.'

Henriette looked around town amazed how different the architecture was different then back home. Her ears parted as eyes from the locals walked past her giving some weird stares.

'I'm pretty sure I didnt do anything since I just got here... Maybe they dont like travelers...' Henriette thought to herself and pouted, continuing on her way through town to the piers.

"Excuse me, are their any ships that travel far out across the whole ocean?" She asked, but ears backed again as the eyes of all the fishers there loked ot her confused. "I... want to travel."

She flinched as all them began to laugh.

"A young lad like you?" one wondered and kept laughing.

"I'm not lad... I'm a lass." Henriette replied, that made everyone grow silent in shock but soon busted out in laughter more then before.

"Either way, you wont last." another said.

Henriette huffed and tapped her dagger. "I think I can handle it, especially since I have this. Unlike any other, I'm a girl who can fight."

They kept laughing like this was a joke, Henriette groaned and walked off. "Urgh... Nevermind... I'll find my own way."

As she walked off her ears backed as she heard all the fisher started to make fun of her. "Hmph... thinking a girl cant do anything... I'll prove them wrong someday."

Later as the day progressed reaching its end, Henriette kept walking around town with no luck of any details or a ship to get on to start her travels at sea, she simply sighed as she looked around for a place to stay, but then her stomach growled.

"Great... I'm hungry too..." she groaned, she soon fell over as someone ran past shoving her. "Urgh... Hey! Watch it!"

She got up and dusted herself off, she stopped realizing something was missing. "My coin bag is gone?"

She huffed as one of her ears twitched, taking a deep breath. "Just my luck... Guess time to go get it back."

Instead of running off she simply walked off the direction the thief had went, observing her surroundings she took a few alternate routes. Soon coming to a fence and jumped over it landing on someone, she looked over and smiled. "Ah, there it is."

As she grabbed her coin bag she shoved off, soon looking up to the figure that towered over her growling deeply, left eye shined in the darkness, a big well-built dark-maned lion with a notched left ear and clouded blue right eye. He soon grabbed Henriette by the collar and held her up, and soon stopped growling.

"Hold on a second... You're no lad of a kid, you're a girl." He said confused.

Henriette growled getting annoyed at everyone wanting to make fun of her, and didnt even make a struggle. "Yeah and... You stole my coin bag. My mother made that. Also you want to talk about a sloppy job, its usually best if the person you steal from doesnt know they're being stolen from."

The lion stared surprised at her thieving knowledge and laughed, setting her down to her feet. "For once I'm in doubt from who I steal from, you're a smart interesting lass. How would you even know how to steal?"

Henriette rolled her eyes. "Well being interesting apparently has been a thing for me today. Where I learn all this from, is kinda a family secret. Now if you please excuse me I have to go."

The lion stepped in front of her to stop her. "If you're finding a safe place to stay around here can be difficult. So as an apology, allow me to take you somewhere to stay that for sure will be safe."

Henriette stepped back and raised an eyebrow. "How can I trust you?"

The lion sighed. "Never said these words in long time... But by pirates honor I'll keep my word."

Henriette stared and eyes widen getting excited. "W-whoa~ You're a pirate~ Please, can you tell me everything about being a pirate?"

The lion laughed on how she was acting and showed her the way to a big house.

"This place is huge!" Henriette said admiring the place.

"I have a friend that lives here, who owes me a favor. I dont mind giving my favor for your stay." He said and walked towards the place.

Henriette followed. "How does your friend owe you?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." He looked to her and watched her ears back.

"Well here's an important question. What's your name?" She asked.

The lion stopped surprised as she asked and turned away. "Everyone calls me Allard around here."

"Mine's Henriette." Henriette told her name and smiled, and Allard couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Author Note: Whoo! First chapter to this story done. Still feel free to check out my other stories. Also feel free to comment on what you think so far of Henriette's story. Fave, watch etc too please much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

Author Note in Reply to Anon from Review: No Henriette isnt in Japan. She did travel after all to a more wider ocean view as well what better place with pirates then British Oceans. her sense of fashion to her travels she does look like a boy. Feel free to check out my deviantart. I have an artwork I've made of her moment she met Allard.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Home

'When I went on these travels to find my way to be a pirate. I never thought I'd actually meet a real pirate. What was odd, was Allard was actually pretty sweet for one. Big and strong, but sweet. I couldnt help but trust him as he lead me to his friend's place to stay at. When the doors were opened for us. I was so speechless that we were greeted by servants. It was like being in a palace. Allard friend must be quite wealthy.'

Henriette looked around at so much of the decor of the place. "Wow, these look like they'd cost a lot."

"They are one of a kind." said a sweet voice, soon walking forward was a cat stood tall and well-dressed. "You seem new around here."

"My name is Henriette. Allard brought me here." She said.

"Allrad?" He wondered and looked over to Allard and snickered. "Must be a reason for this right?"

Allard nodded. "Of course, Sanire. What you take me for? I wish for the favor to be granted and let her stay her for awhile. She's came a long way to be to this town."

"Traveled?" Sanire said and looked to Henriette. "For such a young age? No parents then?"

Henriette shook her head. "My parents are back at home, I traveled alone. I came here to travel across the ocean."

Sanire seemed quite surprised. "Around here it takes a lot to be at sea even if only to be a fisher. Its usually dangerous cause so many pirates come into town these days."

"And that's what I want to be, a pirate." Henriette said. "I want to be a pirate that goes after other pirates."

"A lady should not have such a ridiculous dream." said a beautiful female angora cat.

"As a family dream, I dont find it ridiculous." Henriette pouted.

Sanire walked over to the Angora. "Dear, please. They're our guests, there's no need to start something up."

The Angora lightly huffed. "Still have never heard something so ridiculous. A girl wanting to be a pirate, a girl should be raised formal and proper. If she wishes to stay here, that'll be happening."

As she stormed off Sanire's ears back, he bowed to Henriette and Allard. "Pardon my wife. I'll be right back..."

He went after her. Allard shook his head. "That woman can be a little troubling. You gotta watch it around her."

Henriette ears backed and gave a small gulp.

After sometime, Sanire finally came back and stopped seeing Henriette rather exhausted.

"I'm so sorry. I bet you're starving. Dinner's about done. You're welcome to join us, Henriette. As well you Allard." Sanire said.

Allard shook his head. "I really must be on my way. The favor was for her stay not mine. I will be back to check up on her."

"Very well. You're welcome back any time" Sanire said.

"Allard. " Henriette got up and hugged him. "Thank you for everything so far."

Allard was surprised and soon realize her coin bag was in his hand. "Huh?"

"If I'm staying here. I dont think I really have too much use for it. So have it so you can get something for yourself." Henriette said and smiled. "And you still have stories to tell me when you come back."

"Generous pirate you are. I bet if you do become a pirate someday I see you splitting treasures with everyone." Allard laughed.

"Maybe. Through my family we like to help others, and steal from other thieves. So only those in need and a friend would deserve it." She said and turned away.

Allard froze and looked to the coin bag. "You have an interest way of wanting to do things, Henriette."

As dinner was finishing up, Sanire's wife insisted Henriette lady-up. Henriette was taken by some the maids washed up and placed in some new clothes.

Henriette looked at the dress she was placed in and sighed. "I guess this how I'm starting out as a pirate... I wonder what mom and dad would say if they saw me like this."

"Henriette" someone called out to her from downstairs.

Her ears backed. "Coming..."

'All this going on of being placed in a new home, while I figure something out... Has been a BIG turn for me... This whole having to be lady-like in this small town just isnt for me...Why cant I just the way I am? If anything I hope the day I can be myself again comes soon... Cause I dont know how much of this I can handle. Maybe leaving home at the age of fourteen... Wasnt the best idea, cause of this much trouble. But one the plus side, I met two more people, mister Senire's kids. A daughter named Lyla who's six, and a son who's ten who called himself Tabs. Snarky little guy too. At least Lyla seems to like me though, and even more a plus she also likes pirate. Means I have someone to tell stories I've heard before. So life this way might not be that bad for awhile.'


	3. Chapter 3: Lady-like

Chapter 3: Lady-like

After dinner, Henriette followed Lyla, Senire's daughter around the house learning about where everything else is since Tabs wanted nothing to do with her though tagged along anyways.

Lyla, ran down the halls and opened up a pair if big doors. "And here's the library. Our father usually works in here sometimes. Tabs and I study as well, and read lots of different stories too."

Henriette walked in and looked around, grabbed one the books from the shelf flipping through. "Wow, so many books. Are there any stories about pirates in here or just of the ocean?"

Lyla walked over and tried thinking. "I think maybe a few but hard to find."

"I seriously dont think we have any books like that here. Besides mom said you shouldnt be reading those books anyways Lyla." Tabs said.

Lyla stuck her tounge out. "Pirates are cool..."

Henriette smiled and giggled. "Yeah, I agree. I even dream to be one."

Lyla's eyes widen. "Big sister Henriette be an awesome Pirate! Like Uncle Allard!"

Tabs shook his head. "At least my dream is reasonable. I want ot be part of the navy and take out pirates. My role model is way better then Uncle Allard. His name is Cail."

Lyla rolled her eyes, Henriette looked between them. "Who is this Cail?"

"Dad knows more about him from work... But he's tracked down and captured so many pirates that attacked the town last month he's pratically famous. He comes here for some of Dad's parties too..." Tabs said.

"Maybe If I talk to him he might know a few things about pirates if he deals with them." Henriette said to herself, and put the book back she had in hand.

Later that night, Henriette dig through the chest at the foot of her bed, that held her bag and clothes as well her Cooper Dagger, she opened her bag and pulled out a book, and laid down on her bed with the book in hand, she flipped through the book that was given to her from father the Thievius Raccoonus.

"Hm...I wonder if I can keep up some practice just in case. But I'm sure those lozy dresses are going to throw me off." Henriette said. "As well Mrs. Proper Fromal hold me back..."

Lyla sat up and yawned. "Big Sis Henriette...? What you doing? Hm? That's a big book."

"Oh this Ol' thing. Its a book passed down through my family for MANY years. Its big but not as full as it seems. My father gave it to me to be the next to write in it. I just have nothing to write in it yet since I'm not a pirate yet, but it is full of stories." Henriette said and watched as Lyla got out of bed and came over to her.

"Can you tell me some stories, Henriette?" Lyla begged. " PLEASE~"

Henriette chuckled. "They're not pirate stories but they are pretty great stories. Just keep these stories a secret ok?"

Lyla nodded and Henriette began telling her some stories of her ancestors.

The next day, Henriette was still fast asleep with her head to the book and Lyla curled up by her. Henriette moved to wake up as the sun started to come through the window, she sat up stretching and yawned. Her ears perked hearing voices downstairs. After moving Lyla back to her own bed to sleep, Heneriiette peeked out into the hall, soon slowly going to the stairs to see what was going on.

'They're moving things around? Maybe they're preping up for one those parties Tabs talked about.' Henriette thought and kept watching and noticed Sanire and asked. "Mr. Sanire, Would you like some help?"

Sanire jumped and looked up. "Henriette, did we wake you? I'm so sorry. Uh... I guess if you want to try helping, its fine with me."

Henriette smiled and ran downstairs, looking at every possible way to help all the workers. She surprised lots of them with her getting things down quickly and working well in the high places jobs with no problems. Henriette jumped nearly falling over as she heard Sanire's wife calling out her name.

"Henriette... What on earth do you think you're diong?" She glared. "Get down here this instant."

Henriette looked down and ears back, she grabbed hold of the banner she hung up to see if secured, giving a smile, she jumped down, sliding down and landed to her feet. "You called?"

Henriette's smile soon turned to a frown realizing she wasnt too happy.

The Angora huffed and shook her head. "There's much learning you have to do. Since you're part of this family, all the work is left to the servants. You're to best staying out of the way as they work Your job is be a lady. Acting so reckless isnt going to have eyes on you at all."

"W-wait what?" Henriette said, ears backed and shook head. " N-no. I'm not here to find love. I've come here for a dream. Not to be forced to a dream."

"And for a girl your age, should be getting ready for marriage soon." The angora continued ignoring her.

Henriette groaned lightly, not liking where this was going.

"Soon we'll be having very special guests for lunch from the British Royal Navy. If you catch a navy's interest you'll for sure be set for life. So you need serious formality and mannerism when talking to them." The angora said and walked off.

"Yes Ma'am." Henriette sighed and thought to herself. 'She's really not making this easier on me at all... But the British Royal Navy... I wonder if what Tabs said could be true then.'


	4. Chapter 4: Calius

Chapter 4: Calius

Later in the back garden, Henriette laid there on the ground and sighed.

"I'm guessing for day one, it wasnt pleasant." said a familiar voice.

Henriette sat up and smiled seeing it was Allard. "Yeah... She's been on to me like crazy. I cant do anything around here to trying being a pirate. It's just all.. .lady-like this... formality like that... GRR!"

Allard watched as Henriette plopped back and chuckled. "Listen Henriette, just play along maybe you'll learn something. I'm sure if you stay on her good side, she'll back off and you can do the thing you wish to do. And maybe I can take you out on a small boat and we go out to sea just as a small vacation away from her."

Henriette looked over and sat up again. "You have boat?"

"I can get a hold of a small one, so long travels wont be possible especially with weather about to change to its worse pretty soon. It be way too dangerous. Even pirates will come in after the storm." Allard told. "Just perfect timing when Senire has his gather party this week. I fear something will go wrong."

Henriette stared realizing the worry in his eyes. "Allard, can you tell me some pirate stories?"

Allard looked to her. "So you still want those stories huh? Heheh. Kara would have my tail if she knew about this."

"I wish Mrs. Kara would leave me alone..." Henriette said. "I'm not giving up my dream to becoming a pirate. No matter how hard she tries. My family is depending on me to continue the linage."

"Mind I ask, what's your last name anyways and why its so important." Allard asked.

Henriette's ears back and replied. "It's Cooper. My family linage is full of highly skilled thieves of many kinds. But we only steal from other thieves, bandits, pirates etc. You name it. I'm one of the few girls through my family to be trusted to continue the line. My second cousin, Karin, wasn't too much an importance, but I wanted to make a difference in this family as well for future Coopers."

"For a fourteen year old, that's a bigger dream then being a pirate." Allard said. "But I like your spirit. And I'll try my hardest to help you out Henriette, but you got a long way to go."

Henriette lowered her head and nodded. "That's why I wonder if leaving home so young was worth it... I should of waited till I was a little older. But my dreams said to come here, and now waiting is all I can do."

"And do I know that feeling. Going back isnt an option. Best to keep going forward, or in a pirates case wherever the wind takes you. Cause even if you move forward there's always a change that can turn things a different direction maybe even back, but eventually they just push your forward again on where you want to go." Allard told.

Henriette smiled and felt the wind suddenly blow. "Life of a pirate, let the wind be your guide. How would one know where it ends?"

Allard sat down by her and began to think. "There's no real answer for that..."

Henriette looked to him and curled up hugging her knees.

* * *

Later inside, Henriette sat there in the library, stretching and yawning laying her head down on the Thievius Raccoonus before her to the desk.

"I hope the party has a few thieves so I can actually practice stealing from... Not only that if that Cali is there to the party, I can know more about the British Royal Navy and what he knows about pirates." Henriette sat up saying to herself and leaned back in the chair. "It should be lunch time by now..."

Henriette got up, grabbed the Thievius Raccoonus, taking it back to her room putting it back in her bag and went to continue looking around the place. It was really quiet, this left Henriette a little confused on what was going on, but a smile crossed her face to attempt something she probably shouldn't do. She jump on the stairs banister and slid down. At the end she jumped and was caught in someone's arms.

"Are you all right?" asked the voice who caught her.

Henriette looked up and a light blush crossed her face, seeing a male green-eyed Raccoon staring to her rather confused.

After being placed to her feet, she backed up. "I-I'm so sorry. But thanks for catching me."

The stranger Raccoon shook his head and walked off. "At least you're all right."

Henriette groaned and covered her face. "Urgh... That was a VERY bad first impression."

"I say that was a really nice entrance until that happened." said Allard glaring lightly.

"Allard?" Henriette said and walked off. "What you doing hiding there?"

"Shhh..." Allard hushed. "You know just well enough, I've told you I was once a pirate. I'm wanted just as many other pirates, so stay quiet while the Royal Navy is around."

Henriette nodded. "I guess they're that bad for pirates."

"Not really. There's be rumors going around they will ally with some pirate groups to hunt down some the worse pirates possible, or as a hired spy. But there's more to those rumors that could be worse." Allard said. "You go on they're waiting for you to join them for lunch."

Henriette walked off worried about Allard, and walked into the dining room around after taking a deep breath.

"Ah, Henriette." Sanire stood. "This is Henriette, my family and I adopted her into our family after she was brought to us by a friend. She came here all on her own."

"My, quite an adventurous lady arent you?" asked the guy next to the Raccoon she met earlier.

Henriette nodded and lowered to curtsies. "Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Henriette, these are our guests. The Head of the Royal Navy and his second in-command Calius." Sanire introduced.

"Calius?" Henriette wondered. "Cal for short right?"

Calius turned away. " I prefer not to be called by that name anymore cause of my position."

Henriette ears backed. "S-sorry..."

'I'm now to a point unsure whether to like him or hate him cause his attitude... But it makes me want to be a pirate even more so I can really screw with him...'

Henriette huffed to her inside thought and stormed off, this made Kara jump unsure what just happened and be a little furious.

"That little..." Kara growled.

Sanire was even confused what just happened. "I-I'm sorry about her. And my wife..."

Kara glared at him, getting up and stormed out herself. Sanire facepalmed.

Calius sweatdropped and lowered his head, looking to his boss who merely shrugged, causing Calius to give a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5: Freedom

Chapter 5: Freedom

Henriette PoV:

'After that special lunch and meeting Calius the first time, which I totally blew it for my first impression... I Just... had a bad feeling that what I did didn't matter. Especially with his bad attitude. Royal pain in the -... Well you get what I mean. But after those stunts, Kara really started to get fussy with me. Making things more a living nightmare then possible... Day after day from day to night nothing but training to be lady-like... So many different things I learned I for sure thought could be pretty useless. But when it came to night-time I was finally able to be myself.'

Henriette got dressed in her old clothes and opened the window about to head out, but stopped hearing Lyla waking up.

"Big Sis Henriette...?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Shh. Just got back to bed Lyla. I'll be back dont worry." Henriette said. "I just want to get some fresh air."

"Okay..." Lyla yawned and laid back down instantly falling back asleep.

Henriette smiled and looked out and looked to the bed sheets, tying them together to the bed post of her bed and tossed them out the window, soon grabbing on and slid down.

She took a deep breath and stretched. "Finally some freedom."

Carefully she snuck to the mansion's gate seeing a couple of the family's nightguards keeping watch. "Oh please... Really think this be difficult."

Henriette looked up noticing a vine on the wall where there were plenty of cracks and felt annoyed. "Yeah... Maybe the security in this place isnt too tight..."

She grabbed the vine and climbed over the wall soon running off into town. As she headed down into town and was surprised how lively the town seemed.

"What's going on here?" Henriette asked herself and was grabbing by the shoulder causing her to jump.

"Its a sorta festival marking the day of storms." smiled Allard. "Besides a day of fun its a day of sadness."

"Sadness? Why Allard?" Henriette wondered.

"Remember I mentioned before the storms bring in the pirates from the sea? Likely several people will lose their lifes. So this festival is to give everyone a happy final day, its also to remember those who died before by hands of pirates and wars." Allard continued.

"Can't believe there's so many bad pirates out there that do such a thing..." Henriette lowered her head to the thought.

"Which since you're to the mansion you ahve nothing really to worry too greatly about the pirates. Why arent you back there and asleep anyways?" Allard asked.

"Nighttime is the only time I have to be myself. I can't let the nights go to waste. As well for my family, a thief loves the night." Henriette replied and was petted on the head by Allard.

"I do love your spirit, Henriette. Come with me. Tonight's more special then it seems." Allard said and walked off leaving Henriette confused but she soon followed behind.

"Allard, where we going?" Henriette wondered and tried to keep up with him, soon stopping seeing an old small pier not far from the side of town with a small boat nearby.

"You did want to travel on the water on a boat, right?" Allard smiled, Henriette soon gave a big smile and hugged him.

* * *

Later on the boat, Allard paddled the boat out to sea and watched as Henriette gazed into the water below excited.

"The water is so pretty at night." Henriette said and reached over touching the water. "Feels good too~"

"Mostly cause tonight's a full moon, which makes it a perfect night to show you what I have to how you." Allard said and continued paddling around the cliff side to a small cave.

Henriette looked to it and tilted head confused. "Looks like just an old cave..."

"It's what's inside that counts. Just like treasure. Just cause you see a treasure chest doesn't mean treasure will be inside. You have to go inside to see what their is." Allard said and controlled the boat to head into the cave.

The cave grew darker and darker the farther they got away from the entrance. Henriette's ears back as she slide down holding to the edge of the boat. "A-Allard... You sure about-?"

Henriette flinched as a bright light illuminated the cave suddenly, as her eyes adjusted, she quickly stood up in the boat causing it to shake as she looked around. A small hole shined in the moonlight into the cavern which was covered in crystals the flickered like the ocean ripples in lights of many colors. "W-whoa! I've never seen anything like this before."

"Many pirates have their stash of treasures. This has to be mine, I've found this place when I was about your age." Allard said and looked around.

"I think this be the biggest and best treasure I'll ever see. Next to the what my family stashed over the years. "Henriette said and sat back down in the boat. "And someday I'll add on to it. If only I become a pirate."

"I think you're well on your way, Henriette. Why not we do a few things around town?" Allard asked.

"But.. I dont steal from just anyone..." Henriette replied and ears backed.

"Dont worry, there's a few thieves lurking. Some hidden pirates as well regular locals that steal. They be perfect to steal back from and then we'll return what's stolen to their owners." Allard continued.

Henriette raised an eyebrow. "You have a change in heart, weren't you one those thieves? You did steal from me after all."

Allard laughed. "True. But things be different. You were alone... Majority times you'll be around lots of other people. Which makes things difficult. Easy to be noticed when you steal something, but easy to hide amongst the crowds. But sometimes the crowds make it hard to get away. Since you're not stealing for your own good but stealing from thieves, best you try be one of the crowd then finding an opening."

Henriette thought over it and nodded. "Does sound interesting. I'll do it."

"That'a girl. But thinking noone will really think you're a girl in the first place." Allard finished.

Henriette laid down and looked up. "It's fine. Like you said best be one with the crowd, and I'm just being me~"


	6. Chapter 6: Kindness

Chapter 6: Bravery and Kindness

Henriette's PoV:

'After Allard showed me his famous treasure. I couldn't turn down what a few lessons to being a pirate. With the festival gong on for the storm about to come in was the perfect chance according to him. He did mention the storm brings in pirates... If there's already pirates here, dealing with them might be the best option.'

Henriette peeked around the corner with Allard as her ears back, "there really are so many people... How am I going to be able to do this?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough, Henriette. For now just focus on what what everyone has, find what valuable and watch them cause pirate thief wont be far to try snatching it." Allard advise and walked out into the crowd.

Henriette jumped up and tried following but ended up losing Allard in the crowd. She looked around lightly frantic, but stopped to calm down eying around at the everyone that surrounded her walking by trying to make any sudden eye contact with them to give herself away. She walked through and slightly stopped eying an old mouse. She noticed a shine from his pockets from it a golden chain.

'A golden pocket watch possibly?' Henriette thought to herself and went on by, ears turns as someone walked past giving her a sudden chill, her eyes turned back seeing the figure intentionally bumping into the old man, scurrying up quickly bolting off into the crowd.

Henriette ran over and helped him up. "Are you ok sir?"

The old mouse stood readjusting his glasses and looked to her. "My, arent you an interesting young lass."

Henriette smiled. "Glad you're fine, but someone stole your pocket-watch. I'll get it back."

She bolted off after the thief as the old mouse watched her surprised.

* * *

Henriette stopped catching her breath. "Geez... How far did he go? Wish Allard was around too..."

Henriette took a few steps and stopped, ears perking to sudden laughter and talking. She hid behind a wall and peeked around seeing a rat and a crow.

The rat slouched over, chuckling as he held the pocket watch from its chain showing it to the crow.

"I'm sure you like what you see here, good sir?" The rat spoke.

The crow's eyes widen to the shine of the pocket watch. "My, a good one and shiny at that. Price be well for this treasure. Cause the boss be loving this."

"I expect it high..." the rat growled pulling back the pocket watch to his pocket.

"You're play tough to please." the crow continue, his eyes adjusted towards Henriette seeing her sneak up, he looked away and turned his back like he saw nothing. "I promise you a good price. But mind I see it again?"

As the rat went to grab it he freaked noticing it was gone.

Henriette looked to the pocket watch she had in hand and peeked around the corner at them, shaking her head she ran off before the crow suddenly pinned down the rat.

The crow snickered. "You call yourself a pirate thief. You were stolen from right under your nose... You're useless now."

The rat squirmed underneath the crow's claws trembling for his life.

* * *

Henriette continued on her way back into town, and found the old mouse again.

"I've retrieved it sir." Henriette said and handed it back into his hands. "Just as the way it was before."

He held it up adjusting his glasses again and smiled. "You're quite a lass. I give you that, not many do such a stunt. Not even a lad."

"I better go." Henriette stepped back about to walk off, but he grabbed her hadn and placed the pocket watch to her hand.

He covered her hands on it. "I'll put in a great word about your bravery for helping me. But please do keep it. I have no need for it."

Henriette's eyes widen and looked to and shook her head. "Oh no I just couldn't... This is way too valuable."

"All the more to reward you. But really I no need for it. My eye is bad I cant much read the time. So its worth the trouble you went through." He smiled.

Henriette smiled. "Thank you."

"First tell me your name, young lady." He asked.

Henriette's ears backed. "Its Henriette."

"A beautiful name Henriette. I thank you again." He said bowed and walked off.

Henriette watched him walk off and vanish among the crowd, she looked to the pocket watch again. Soon jumping as a shadow casted over her, the figure from which it casted from hugged her and picked her up.

"Henriette, that was amazing!" Allard called out. "You really have talent. Not only that you got it as a reward."

Henriette chuckled, and was placed back to her feet. "But it concerns me... They were so quick to bargain out to sell this.. Is it really that bad around here."

"Quick bargain? They're here already..." Allard growled lightly with concern in his voice. "You best get home right away..."

"Huh? W-wait why?" Henriette said putting the pocket watch away, and Allard shoved her to the direction of the mansion.

"Our lessons for now are done. Morning isnt that far. If Lady Kara found you missing you'll be in serious trouble." Allard continued.

Henriette knew he was hiding something and turned to him. "Just becareful ok?"

Allard looked down to her as they came to the walls of the mansion. "It takes a lot to get rid of me. I'll see you later to the Grand Party."

Henriette climbed over the wall and watched as Allard disappeared into town. She carefully and quietly headed back inside into the bedroom. Putting away her bag and changed into her nightgown. She plopped to her bed and looked out the window to see a small bit of the sunlight about to rise as dark clouds in the distance began to roll in.

"A Dawn of storms." Henriette said worried, turning away, curling up to fell asleep.


End file.
